Serendipia
by sandylopez13
Summary: La palabra Serendipia se define como un hallazgo de algo fascinante que surge por sorpresa cuando se buscaba otra cosa diferente. Draco Malfoy vuelve a Hogwarts tras las apariciones de fantasmas del pasado que más que fantasmas son de carne y hueso. Una historia desde el punto de vista de Draco que nos hará reflexionar sobre la redención. ( 18)


Draco Lucius Malfoy- Always Potter Rol

 **In Noctem**

La tormenta hizo crujir los cristales de mi habitación, si hubiese estado dormido probablemente me hubiese despertado sobresaltado, pero hacía años que no dormía bien, no porque mis remordimientos me lo impidiesen, no…eso sólo ocurría desde hacía dos años, si no por la ansiedad, el estrés que me provocaba no saber qué ocurría a mi alrededor, la incertidumbre de no saber qué susurraba mi padre a aquellos visitantes, detrás de las puertas del gran salón.

Habían pasado escasos meses desde la Segunda Batalla Mágica, en Hogwarts. Dos de mayo, de 1998. Hacía unos días me había llegado una lechuza. En ella se me informaba de que estaba invitado a cursar de nuevo el séptimo curso. Habían incluido temario nuevo y decidieron llamarlo "Curso de Especialización". Sin embargo el que hubieran inventado un nuevo curso especial para los que, debido a la batalla, no habíamos podido acabar nuestros estudios no me sorprendió tanto como el hecho de que me enviasen la carta. ¡A mí! ¡Maldita sea! Había dejado entrar a los mortífagos en el castillo, había colaborado en el asesinato del director…y tenía un recordatorio constante del bando al que había servido en mi antebrazo izquierdo, aunque las cosas hubieran cambiado al final de mi sexto año y durante el mismo…

No entenderé nunca cómo McGonagall había cedido a aquello después de todo. Esperé al menos a tener noticias de Blaise Zabini y de Pansy Parkinson, porque lo inquietante era que nadie me había dicho si seguían vivos o habían muerto. Volví a tumbarme en la cama. Debía contestar mañana a la petición del colegio o se me pasaría la oportunidad.

Mi padre no se había pronunciado ante la noticia, en cambio mi madre se sintió agradecida y me instó a que volviera al castillo. Sabía que era lo que debía hacer, aunque siempre había tenido más conocimientos de los que nos enseñaban supuse que ese curso sería distinto, de modo que lo más probable era que aceptase.

Pero la idea de volver se me antojaba extraña, ¿Cómo iba a poder mirar aquellas paredes y sentir que eran mi hogar? Quizá jamás volvería a ser lo mismo, sabía que los que conocían mi participación junto a los mortífagos me mirarían acusatorios, que no se fiarían de mí, que sería un jodido paria el resto de mi vida, ahora sólo me quedaba aprender a fingir que no me importaba, ser una pared de hielo, aprender lo que me enseñasen aquel año y ya está, no sentir nada, no mostrar nada, frío, distante e insensible como una placa de hielo. Cerré los ojos y me permití quedarme dormido, al menos por unas horas. Por salud, sabía que necesitaba aquel descanso.

 **Me removí incómodo en el asiento, cauteloso, cualquier gesto que hiciera con mis manos, cualquier mueca o cualquier suspiro, podría ser utilizado en nuestra contra. El Wizengamot se alzaba ante nosotros con cada uno de sus miembros observándonos, como si fuéramos animales tras los cristales de un zoo, algunos incluso acechándonos, preparados para actuar contra nosotros al más mínimo movimiento, fuera o no violento.**

 **Mi padre se sentaba a mi izquierda. No podría llegar a definir cuál había sido su estado en ese momento, pues se mantenía serio y frío como siempre, petulante, prepotente; pero en un rincón de su mente el miedo acechaba igual que una bestia negra y horrible. A mi derecha estaba mi madre. Ella no merecía estar allí. De los tres era la que no había hecho nada comparable a lo que habíamos hecho mi padre y yo. Sus ojos reflejaban tristeza, la habían** **reflejado todo este tiempo, siempre acompañados de un trémulo brillo de miedo, miedo por su familia, angustia, y aun así se había revuelto como una serpiente contra aquellos que habían querido hacerme daño.**

 **El jefe supremo del Wizengamot, un mago llamado Arcturus Blaine comenzó la sesión dando un golpe en la mesa con aquel artilugio de madera. Comenzaron las preguntas. En primer lugar interrogaron a mi padre. De aquello dependía que entrase o no en Azkaban - por segunda vez - así que se mantuvo cauto al responder. Las preguntas fueron desde** _ **"¿Participó usted activamente en la Batalla Mágica del lado Tenebroso?"**_ **hasta "** _ **Sabe lo que le conviene Lucius… ¿Participaría junto con el Ministerio para encontrar a los mortífagos que aún no han sido capturados?**_ **". Tragué saliva y le miré por el rabillo del ojo. Sentía el corazón latiendo en mi garganta y una presión que no podía comparar con nada. Él miró hacia el suelo, tomó aire y alzó el mentón con un semblante serio, sus labios formaron una media sonrisa amarga "** _ **Estaría más que encantado de colaborar contra aquellos que fueron injustos ante el derramamiento de sangre mágica**_ **". Su voz parecía carecer de algún sentimiento distinto al de superioridad. Cerré los ojos y tomé aire. En ese momento mi madre agarró mi mano y acarició el dorso de la misma con su dedo. La observé y ella me dedicó una mirada que debería haberme tranquilizado, pero que no consiguió el efecto esperado. Mi padre comenzó a decir nombres, nombres de mortífagos que aún no habían sido vistos, algunos de los cuales no se sabía si habían sobrevivido o no. Me mantuve en silencio, mirando al suelo, evitando así aquellas miradas hasta que el interrogatorio de mi padre acabó.**

 **-Señor Draco Lucius Malfoy, póngase en pie por favor-pidió el jefe supremo del Wizengamot con una voz monótona. Me puse en pie sin hacerle esperar y dirigí mis fríos ojos grises hacia los suyos- ¿Es cierto que participó usted en la muerte de Albus Dumbledore? Y si fue así ¿De qué modo participó?**

 **El silencio nunca me había hecho sentir tan presionado como en aquel momento. Todos los ojos de los allí presentes se dirigían en mi dirección, todos esperaban mi respuesta, y yo…no sabía cómo contestar, no sabía qué decir, puesto que mi palabra no iba a servir de nada cuando ellos ya sabían de sobra que estuve allí y que vi cómo Severus Snape asesinaba a Albus Dumbledore ante mis propios ojos. Tomé aire y tragué saliva antes de separar los labios.**

 **-Sí-un monosílabo, dos letras pronunciadas con máxima frialdad, sin dejar entrever más que la simpleza de la palabra-Estuve allí, se me ordenó que acabase con la vida del director de Hogwarts, pero no lo hice, fue asesinado por otro-contesté sin sentimiento alguno. ¿De qué me hubiera servido mostrarme arrepentido? Igualmente me ingresarían en Azkaban, así que no iba a mostrarme débil delante de todos, justamente porque era lo que deseaban.**

 **-Y díganos ¿Qué pruebas puede aportar para que podamos creer que aquello sucedió así?-ahora en su voz había cierta burla, pero yo ya contaba con ello, y aun así había planteado una pregunta que no podía contestar. Severus Snape estaba muerto, los demás habían escapado o caído en batalla, y no había nadie más allí esa noche, de modo que cualquier cosa que hubiera dicho anteriormente quedaba totalmente destrozada sin prueba alguna.**

 **Un hombre menudo entró en la sala. En cierto modo me recordaba a Argus Filch, aunque no era tan viejo. Se acercó al Jefe Supremo y le dijo algo al oído. El rostro de Arcturus cambió por completo, no sabría decir si se sorprendió o le fastidió. El hombre menudo volvió a salir de allí y Arcturus se volvió hacia mí y mi familia.**

 **-Al parecer…hay un testigo más que fiable. Que entre en la sala Harry James Potter-ahora el que estaba sorprendido era yo ¿qué hacía allí Potter? ¿Había venido a echar más leña a la hoguera? Porque desde luego no era necesario.**

 **Potter entró en aquella enorme sala, desgarbado como siempre, aunque algo menos de lo habitual. Se había vestido con una especie de chaqueta en un intento de parecer formal, pero a mí me pareció ridículo. Si a un elfo doméstico le vestías de traje seguía siendo una alimaña repugnante, exactamente igual que él en aquellos momentos.**

 **Se acercó al Jefe Supremo y tomó aire. Las caras de los miembros del Wizengamot eran de entusiasmo. ¡El mismísimo Harry Potter en el Ministerio! Como siempre: Potter el protagonista.**

 **-Señor Potter, dice ser usted testigo ocular de lo que ocurrió aquella noche en la Torre de Astronomía, ¿qué fue lo que vio?-preguntó Arcturus esperando impaciente la respuesta, y debía reconocer que aquella respuesta me impacientaba tanto o más a mí.**

 **-Sí señor, yo…-suspiró y se humedeció los labios-yo me encontraba en la parte inferior del aula, y entre el suelo de madera pude ver y escuchar lo que sucedió. Acababa de regresar junto al profesor Dumbledore de un lugar alejado en la costa, un lugar donde hallamos lo que pensábamos que era un horrocrux. Al volver escuchamos un ruido en los pisos de abajo y Dumbledore me pidió que me ocultase . Supe que no tenía opción a negarme, de modo que me escondí en el piso inferior. En ese momento vi a Draco subir hasta donde se encontraba el director. Le apuntaba con la varita pero no tenía intención alguna de matarle. Estaba aterrado . Dumbledore le prestó su ayuda pero…-hizo una pausa y dirigió su mirada hacia mí, y pude ver en sus ojos verdes una especie de complicidad con la que no logré empatizar-él no podía huir sin más. Si no cumplía la misión Voldemort mataría a sus padres, y luego a él… así que no tuvo opción, y aun así él no le asesinó…**

 **-Sí, ya sabemos que fue Severus Snape el asesino…-dijo el Jefe Supremo interrumpiendo con un tono de desprecio, aquello hizo que Potter frunciera el ceño y negase rápidamente.**

 **-No-dijo rotundamente Potter, tan rotundamente que nadie se pronunció para contradecirle- Severus Snape asesinó al profesor Dumbledore porque ellos lo acordaron… Sabía que Voldemort le había asignado la tarea de acabar con su vida a Draco Malfoy, y…bueno, iba a morir en unos meses debido a una maldición que le afectó durante la búsqueda de los horrocruxes, de modo que pidió a Snape que si alguien debía matarlo tendría que ser él, a lo que Severus Snape se negó- Potter habló en un tono de respeto absoluto hacia Snape y con la misma rotundidad en todo momento-pero acabó haciéndolo porque Draco no era ningún asesino, ni lo es, todo lo que hizo lo hizo obligado, amenazado de muerte, no tenía opción. Voldemort vivía en su casa así que la libertad de elección era un lujo que nunca pudo permitirse, de modo que puedo demostrar que Draco Malfoy es inocente-sentenció Potter, y después me miró a mí mientras se dirigía a su asiento en las gradas detrás de nosotros.**

 **No podía creer lo que acababa de ocurrir, y al parecer mi padre tampoco. Tras aquellas declaraciones se decidió que lo más lógico era acabar con mi interrogatorio y seguir con mi madre. Mi madre no fue acusada de nada, pues no portaba la marca tenebrosa, y además había salvado a Potter, algo que Potter confirmó desde la grada cuando se le cedió la palabra. El Wizengamot abandonó la sala dejándonos con los guardias y con Potter sentado allí detrás. La espera fue larga. Treinta minutos después entraron todos de nuevo. Cuando ocuparon sus respectivos asientos todo quedó en silencio, Arcturus lo rompió aclarándose la voz y poniéndose en pie.**

 **-Tras deliberar, el Wizengamot ha decidido…-tomó aire y nos miró detenidamente a cada uno, parándose a examinar a mi padre y después mirándonos a los tres- que el Sr. Lucius Malfoy a pesar de ser culpable quedará exculpado y no ingresará en Azkaban, pero pagará sus errores colaborando día a día con el Ministerio en la captura de los seguidores del Señor Tenebroso hasta que dicha tarea se considere. Por otro lado, la Señora Narcissa Malfoy se considera inocente de toda acusación, de modo que podrá volver a su hogar y disponer de total libertad. En cuanto al Sr. Draco Lucius Malfoy, tras las declaraciones del Sr. Harry James Potter queda exculpado y será libre aunque no en su totalidad. El Ministerio le visitará de cuando en cuando y se le interrogará siempre que se sospeche de él. Fin de la sesión- volvió a golpear con aquel artilugio la mesa de madera y todos abandonaron la sala, lo último que recordaba haber visto es una mirada de compasión en los ojos de Potter…**

 **¿Qué si le estaba agradecido? En cierto modo. ¿Qué si tras esas declaraciones lo consideraba un compañero y los viejos odios quedaban olvidados? No. Aquella batalla no acababa con una mano tendida en un momento crítico.**

El amanecer rompió el aura de oscuridad creado la noche anterior y me desperté despacio. Aquello no había sido una pesadilla, si no que había rememorado el juicio de mi familia. Uno de los momentos más tensos de mi vida, y que jamás olvidaría. Me incorporé en el colchón y me quedé sentado en el filo de la cama, apoyando las palmas de la mano sobre las sábanas blancas, con la cabeza gacha. La carta parecía querer destacar sobre la mesa de madera oscura. Pensé que nunca tendría que decidir si volver a Hogwarts o no. Año tras año había vuelto sin miedo, pero ahora era distinto…no podía volver como cualquier otro, me sentía avergonzado, y sentirme así hacía que me odiase a mí mismo, que odiase a mi padre y que, al final, odiase a todos. El Señor Tenebroso podía haber abandonado mi casa y el mundo, pero el odio, la intranquilidad y la angustia se habían quedado aquí, arraigados a cada centímetro de cada habitación, pero sobre todo se habían instalado en mi interior, y parecían sentirse cómodos allí. No tenía intención alguna de salir de mi habitación, ¿Para qué? Iba a desayunar solo, iba a pasar el resto del día solo porque no quería hablar con mis padres, no por el momento, de modo que lo más lógico era quedarme en aquella zona de confort.

Mi padre había vuelto a abandonar las inmediaciones de la Mansión Malfoy para volver al Ministerio en la tarea que le había sido asignada, mientras que mi madre paseaba intranquila por toda la casa, ordenando a los elfos domésticos cosas al azar, y sin fijarse realmente en lo que ordenaba. Hacía dos días había visto a dos elfos limpiar la cubertería dos veces en la misma hora.

Caminé hacia el alto ventanal. La luz mortecina que atravesaba las blancas cortinas hacía la atmósfera de la estancia era fría e incómoda. Miré a través del cristal y vi a dos elfos alimentando a los pavos albinos de mi padre… caminaban ufanos, ajenos a todo, como si no hubieran presenciado horrores en aquella casa, como si las continuas masacres que se habían realizado en este lugar fueran algo normal…

Mi habitación resultaba austera comparada con el pasado. Ahora estaba prácticamente vacía, sin adornos superfluos que pudieran distraerme. Había un escritorio de madera de ébano y encima de él un libro negro que guardaba celosamente junto con dos portavelas antiguos. La base era de madera, algo más clara que la del escritorio, y el cristal, con forma romboide, custodiaba las velas en su interior. A lo lejos, en un rincón, había un armario de color verde esmeralda, y dentro, había trajes, que era lo que solía llevar, y varias mudas de uniforme. La cama era bastante amplia, con dosel, muy parecida a las de Hogwarts salvo por su tamaño más amplio, el color negro de la madera y el tono verde oscuro de las cortinas, aunque quizá eso era en lo que más se parecía a las del colegio. Por último, a un lado de la cama un espejo de cuerpo entero, y encima un cuadro de mis padres, mis abuelos y yo de pequeño. Había sido un encargo personal, un regalo de cumpleaños. En el podía verse un Lucius muy distinto al de ahora, más joven y sano, aunque igual de altivo, petulante y sin abandonar aquellos aires de superioridad. A su derecha, mi madre, con altanería y un aspecto saludable y feliz, me cogía por los hombros. Después estaba Abraxas Malfoy, mi abuelo, imponente y soberbio, con mirarle un segundo sentías que ese hombre había sido poderoso, y junto a él, mi abuela Druella. Ella siempre me había asustado de pequeño. Era una mujer seria, de rasgos duros. Se parecía demasiado a mi tía Bellatrix. Por último, en medio de todos, yo. Jamás había visto cuadros familiares de otras personas, pero una vez, en el Profeta, leí una noticia sobre el viaje de los Weasley a Egipto. En la foto de familia se les veía felices, despreocupados… pero la mirada que aquel pequeño Draco me devolvía no era de felicidad y despreocupación, era petulante, resultaba ridícula, excepto que hasta hacía dos años jamás me vi ridículo en aquella pintura. Las cosas habían cambiado en cierto modo.

Unos golpes en la puerta me sacaron de aquellos pensamientos, me volví rápidamente y caminé hacia la puerta para abrir. En el umbral aguardaba mi madre, con gesto preocupado, como siempre, y con las ojeras marcadas bajo los ojos. Su pelo rubio le había parecer más pálida en contraste con aquel vestido verde oscuro.

-Draco… no has bajado desde ayer por la mañana ¿Ocurre algo?-siempre que me preguntaba si me ocurría algo con aquella voz me hacía querer decir demasiadas cosas.

Claro que ocurría algo, ocurría que no podía volver al castillo sin sentirme fuera de lugar, sin sentirme un paria. Ocurría que mi padre, que jamás me había querido como un padre debía querer a su hijo, ahora no me hablaba. Ocurría que jamás podría salir de aquella casa sin vigilancia, y, por si fuera poco, sólo tenía a mis padres, ya que mis amigos estaban desaparecidos, o muertos. Pero, lo mejor de todo, era que en realidad a esos amigos yo no les importaba más que cualquier otro slytherin, siempre estuvieron a mi lado por interés, y cuando llegó el momento de ayudarme, me dejaron solo, de modo que el futuro que se abría ante mí era de todo menos agradable.

-No…necesitaba descansar, ahora bajo-dije despacio y con mi habitual tono serio. Ella asintió y se dio la vuelta para bajar de nuevo al salón.

Suspiré y abrí el armario. Paseé mi mirada de traje en traje, y acabé colocándome una camisa negra y unos pantalones oscuros y finos. El verano estaba llegando a su fin, pero aún hacía calor. Tras ponerme los zapatos cerré la puerta de mi habitación y bajé las escaleras, dirigiéndome al salón, y me senté en la mesa enfrente del plato que se suponía que era mi desayuno. Los elfos lo habían cocinado de tal manera que el que se lo estuviera comiendo debería ver el escudo de Slytherin, pero lo que yo veía allí era un revoltijo verde y blanco que más bien parecía un Grindylow con malformaciones. Aparté aquella abominación hacia un lado y miré a mi madre, que se dedicaba a pasar las páginas de un libro sin leerlo realmente. Parecía deseosa de iniciar una conversación conmigo pero en el fondo sabía que no era el momento indicado para hacerlo, de modo que guardó silencio. Aquello era igual que estar en mi habitación, salvo que el sentimiento de soledad no era tan fuerte.

A veces, cuando estaba en aquel lugar recordaba los gritos de Granger cuando mi tía la había torturado allí… el reguero de sangre y muerte el día que Potter se llevó el Horrocrux de la cámara de Gringotts de mi tía, cuando Voldemort mató a todos los supervivientes del incidente con el dragón. Aquellas cuatro paredes habían sido testigos de demasiadas cosas.

El día comenzó a cerrarse. Tan sólo eran las dos de la tarde, pero el cielo se volvió negro, el ambiente se enfrió. Sin saber cómo, todo aquello provocó algo dentro de mí, una mala sensación. Sonaron dos golpes secos en la puerta de la entrada y mi madre y yo nos miramos. Supe en ese momento que a ella le había invadido la misma sensación, así que nos levantamos y esperamos a que el elfo abriera la puerta, y, al menos en mi situación, sentí el corazón en un puño, como si pudiera estallarme en cualquier momento.

La puerta se abrió rápidamente y en el umbral se encontraba mi padre. En ese momento respiré algo más tranquilo, aunque en su presencia siempre me sentía incómodo.

-Malditos estúpidos- fue lo que dijo cuando entró en el salón con nosotros siguiéndole, aunque claramente sólo le estaba hablando a mi madre- en el Ministerio no se fían de mí, y aun así ponen en mis manos la decisión de qué magos deben ir a Azkaban. Es absurdo, deplorable…-dijo en su habitual tono superior, aquel tono que indicaba que no podías contradecirle. En esos meses había recuperado algo de salud. Ya no parecía tan demacrado como cuando salió de Azkaban, aunque en su cuello el tatuaje con el número y las letras le recordaría cada vez que se mirase en el espejo que durante un tiempo estuvo pudriéndose allí- ¿Ha venido alguien mientras estaba fuera?

-No querido, hemos estado solos todo el día- mi madre le dedicó una trémula sonrisa. Hacía unas semanas habían vuelto a acercarse, en un intento por recuperarse del distanciamiento impuesto por la guerra.

-¿Y cómo has estado?- preguntó sin dedicarme siquiera una mirada de soslayo. Debía reconocerlo, aquello me destrozaba por dentro. Era mi padre, y por más cosas malas que hubiera hecho a mi madre y a mí nunca podría dejar de quererle. Porque yo le quería, y aquellos desprecios… aquella manera de hacerme sentir que sobraba en mi propia casa, me hundía cada día más.

Mi madre se dio cuenta de aquello. Ya se había dado cuenta hacía unos días pero aquel día decidió que no lo aguantaría más, así que se sentó en uno de los sofás y cruzó los brazos. Nos miró a ambos muy seria y se aclaró la voz.

-No pienso dirigiros la palabra a ninguno de los dos hasta que dejéis de lado ese estúpido odio y solucionéis las cosas. Debemos mantenernos unidos como una familia o nos destrozarán, y sin la familia no somos nada…-el tono que reflejaron esas palabras de mi madre dejaban ver rotundidad, seguridad y súplica desesperada. Y era verdad, debíamos mantenernos unidos.

Tenía tantas cosas que decirle, tantas cosas que preguntarle, pero aquella mirada de desprecio que me dedicó mientras mi madre hablaba me hicieron apretar los dientes y aguantar sin venirme abajo. Bastante tenía con soportar la frialdad de su gesto como para añadir la burla al verme sufrir por aquella situación. Pero al acabar de hablar mi madre, su gesto dejó de ser tan duro.

-Eres mi hijo, pero estos dos años te has comportado de una manera vergonzosa y totalmente distinta a lo que se te ha enseñado desde pequeño. Me has avergonzado, has destruido nuestra reputación y te has comportado como un niñito asustado- no sabía qué me dolía más, si aquellas palabras tan duras o lo injusto que estaba siendo conmigo cuando, si de la educación que me había dado hubiera dependido mi vida, ahora estaría muerto o pudriéndome en una celda.

Sentí la ira recorrer mi cuerpo, la sangre ardiendo en mis venas y los dientes tan apretados que podrían romperse en cualquier momento y, seguramente, no notaría el dolor. Tragué saliva y me preparé para escupir todo el veneno que tenía. Aquello era una lucha entre serpientes, y nunca mejor dicho. Pero entonces la puerta volvió a sonar, en aquella ocasión fueron tres golpes, armónicos y superficiales. Los tres nos quedamos quietos. Toda la sangre que hervía hacía apenas unos segundos se me había enfriado hasta tal punto que temí congelarme literalmente. Mi padre hizo un gesto para parar al elfo. Prefería abrir él. Bajamos los escalones despacio, casi como si temiéramos que alguno desapareciese al pisarlos precipitadamente. Se oía un canturreo infantil al otro lado de la puerta, un canturreo que hizo que quisiera escapar de allí, cómo un animal salvaje ante el peligro inminente. Cuando mi padre posó su mano sobre el pomo noté mi corazón palpitar tan rápido que lo sentía contra el pecho. Abrió despacio y se apartó corriendo, apuntando con la varita al visitante desconocido. Bajé corriendo para ponerme a su lado, varita en mano, y entonces vi algo que había pensado que no volvería a ver en toda mi vida… algo que dejó la tensión y el miedo pasados en el juicio al nivel de la tensión que podría surgir en una partida de gobstones.

-¿A qué vienen esas caras?-dijo sonriendo de aquella manera sádica e infantil- ¿No me echabais de menos?- se llevó la punta de la varita a los labios y la mordió, pasando al interior de la mansión.

Mi madre parecía haber sufrido un hechizo paralizante mientras que mi padre no daba crédito a lo que veían sus ojos, y yo… yo ahora más que nunca deseaba desaparecer…

Había vuelto. Bellatrix Lestrange estaba allí y aquello no era una pesadilla.

¡Hasta aquí el primer capítulo! Primero quiero decir que esta historia es en gran parte mía, pero no habría sido posible sin la ayuda de buenos roleadores dado que este FIC sale de un rol

-Si veis algo en negrita y acompañado de , eso es un recuerdo, un flashback.

-Todo está narrado desde el punto de vista de Draco, si el punto de vista de la narración cambia a otro personaje, lo notificaré para que se entienda sin problema

-Algunos capítulos irán ligados a letras de canciones, en esos casos también lo notificaré aquí, al final

¡Y por último! Si deseáis dejarme un review (comentario de toda la vida) lo agradecería muy mucho –os lanzo un imperio-

Sandy.

11


End file.
